


In a Lonely Space

by Kandai



Series: Space 'verse [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aftermath of Violence, Author's Favorite, Cannibalism, Euthanasia, F/M, Genocide, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychological Trauma, Starvation, Suicide, Tarsus IV, Torture, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S'ils savaient, ils ne lui reprocheraient sans doute pas son manque de courage. Cinq personnes à qui Jim Kirk ne parla pas de Tarsus IV... et une à laquelle il le fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Lonely Space

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Paramount, Gene Rodenberry, J.J. Abrams.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en Août 2013.

**In a Lonely Space**

 

(tell me your secrets and ask me your questions)

* * *

**Sam**

Sam est le premier dont il accepte sans frémir le toucher en revenant de Tarsus IV.

Winona a pris sur elle de l’accompagner depuis l’hôpital à la vieille ferme Kirk avant de s’enfuir à nouveau il ne sait pas où et il s’en fout. Oncle Frank l’a accueilli avec les lèvres pincées, une colère coupable sur le visage et tant mieux, se souvient avoir pensé Jim, tant mieux s’il se sent coupable d’avoir envoyé son neveu dans un enfer pareil. Il sait que l’intention n’a pas été mauvaise, que Winona, en voyant une maison sans Sam, la voiture détruite et les bleus affadis sur les avant-bras de son plus jeune fils, a jugé bon de l’envoyer un temps chez son autre frère et ça lui a même semblé une bonne idée au départ. Oncle Samuel a été tout ce que Winona et Frank n’ont jamais été : un homme profondément attaché à sa famille, déterminé à se dédier corps et âme aux enfants sous sa protection – ce qui impliquait son neveu aussi bien que ses propres filles.

Vicky et Lizzie Clarkson se sont fait abattre à bout portant en revenant de leur école par les troupes d’élites de Kodos, celles chargées de « purifier » la colonie. Jim se souvient avoir vu la chair pourrissant de leurs corps laissés à l’air libre, un soir où lui et ses gamins encore en état de marcher se sont faufilés dans la ville à la recherche de survivants. Il ignore comment sont morts exactement Oncle Samuel et Tante Clara mais il espère que la brigade les ait trouvés pendant le rabattement pour trouver des survivants aux premières rafles – au moins, ces condamnés-là n’ont pas souffert. On s’est juste contenté de les parquer entre quatre barrières et de tirer dans la foule jusqu’à ce que plus personne ne bouge.

Mourir, pour les pauvres hères qui ont échappé aux premières vagues du massacre, s’est révélé est une bien plus cruelle façon de quitter ce monde.

(Il suffit qu’il ferme les yeux _et il les revoit tous, un cercle macabre de cadavres qu’il n’a jamais eu le loisir d’enterrer : la tête décapitée d’Hoshi Sato, les yeux grands ouverts de Miramilli, la peau grisâtre de Tommy Leighton, les sanglots résignés de Jason devant le corps inerte de sa jumelle, le bras manquant de Lara, tranché et dévoré par des survivants que la faim a rendu à moitié fous.)_

(Il ferme les yeux _et revoit Kodos au-dessus de son corps brisé par la torture et la famine, ses mains sèches qui se referment sur la gorge frêle de l’adolescent qu’il est, une haleine de menthe qui glisse sur ses lèvres éclatées.)_

(Il ferme les yeux _et entend un murmure qu’on lui dépose dans l’oreille : Ainsi, c’est toi, JT.)_

Frank n’a pas osé le toucher à son retour et Jim pense vicieusement, tant mieux, en regardant son oncle planquer sa culpabilité derrière ses bouteilles. Winona est exceptionnellement descendue de son perchoir dans les étoiles pour assister aux funérailles, même Papy Jim est passé – sans rester, toutefois – et quand Sam arrive finalement, Jim se rend compte avec indifférence que ça fait sans doute quatre ans qu’il n’a pas vu son frère.

(Il ferme les yeux _et T’es même pas mon frère, de toute façon, t’es juste là parce que M’man George voulait un enfant pour elle, parce que je n’étais pas assez bien pour ça ! Mais même toi, t’as pas dû être assez bien parce qu’elle est morte ! Tu comprends ça, toi ?! Je… Je te hais ! M’man est morte, Jimmy, et c’est TA FAUTE !)_

Sam a quitté la maison sans se retourner, en colère contre lui et le monde entier. Jim sait qu’il a trouvé refuge chez Papy Jim, traversant la moitié du pays avec ses maigres économies, et il se souvient d’avoir longtemps envié son frère pour avoir eu le courage de faire ce dont lui n’a pas eu le courage. Sam l’a laissé sur des mots de haine et est revenu en bus, son sac glissant dans la poussière, l’horreur plaquée sur son visage comme des boutons d’acnés.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? Jim aimerait dire à son aîné mais sa langue est paralysée depuis son sauvetage, gluée à son palais comme un pathétique mouvement de révolte. Ou est-ce simplement une mauvaise habitude, un vestige du temps où le moindre bruit vous conduisait à une mort certaine ?

(Il ferme les yeux _et se souvient des voix demandant des réponses, de cruels objets en métal plongeant dans sa chair tendre, des os que l’on brise comme on casserait des œufs. Il a fermé les paupières, les dents et s’efforce de retenir les cris qui lui percent les tympans.)_

(Il ferme les yeux _et sa gorge rauque suffit à lui dire qu’il a échoué, encore.)_

Jim se tait, parce que sa gorge lui fait encore mal. Et sans doute aussi parce qu’il n’a rien à lui dire.

Sam reste à la ferme pour une durée indéterminée, au grand déplaisir de Frank qui n’a jamais été le timide des trois. Ils ont au moins la décence de ne pas se disputer en sa présence, de garder les grognements à propos des études de Sam, de l’hospitalisation de Jimmy, de Winona, hé, même de George, bien à l’abri sous le plancher de sa chambre. Il ne leur en veut pas vraiment. Si Frank et Sam peuvent encore se disputer, c’est que l’univers ne va pas si mal.

Il les écoute s’insulter, immobile sur son lit. (Il ferme les yeux _et personne ne veut de toi, même pas ma bonne à rien de sœurette, pourquoi crois-tu qu’elle s’est barrée dans l’espace ? Ma sœur ne voulait pas de toi, ta mère ne voulait pas de toi, même ton frère ne veut pas de toi – qu’est-ce que tu as à répondre à ça, Jimmy, hein ? Qu’est-ce que tu as à répondre à ça ?!)_

Son frère vient le trouver après le dîner, ce soir-là – les repas sont la seule chose à laquelle il n’échappe pas, même si cela force Sam ou Frank à le chercher pendant une demi-heure parce qu’il ne veut pas leur répondre, aucun des deux n’a les couilles de le lui faire remarquer. Ce doit être à cause de ses bras si minces qu’on voit les os piquer à travers. Ils s’appuient tous deux contre la barrière au-dehors, regardent le soleil se coucher dans l’horizon de Riverside. Les champs ici sont riches, plein de bon grain qu’on récoltera en septembre ; Jim se laisse aller à un sourire absent.

— Tu n’as toujours rien dit, commente Sam, visiblement mal à l’aise par son silence prolongé.

Jim hausse les épaules. Que veut-il qu’il dise ? Il n’a pas eu besoin de raconter les horreurs qu’il a vécues aux médecins qui ont soigné son corps cassé par la famine, l’effort et la torture, il n’a toujours rien dit à la psychologue qu’il voit deux fois par semaine – qu’a-t-il besoin de dire à son frère qui l’a abandonné, comme tout le monde l’a abandonné avant lui ? Tous les mots auxquels il pense sont remplis d’amertume, de la haine que Kodos a plantée en lui et Sam est peut-être un connard égocentrique mais Sam ne mérite pas ce poison-là.

— Maman va revenir, ajoute son aîné sans laisser paraître sa déception. Elle négocie avec Starfleet pour obtenir un congé exceptionnel, qu’elle m’a dit : son capitaine veut en profiter pour la virer pour de bon mais tu connais Maman, elle n’va pas se laisser faire. Elle est même prête à citer le nom de M’man, s’il faut.

Jim n’en attend pas moins, honnêtement. Winona ne rappelle de qui elle est la veuve que dans de drastiques circonstances. Elle ne devrait pas s’en faire autant, surtout si ce n’est que de la frime.

— Ca lui fera une bonne publicité, marmonne-t-il finalement, ses premiers mots teintés d’une amertume prévisible.

Sam le fixe durement, la bouche ouverte par l’horreur.

— Comment peux-tu… Jim !

Uh hu. Prévisible réaction. Sam n’a jamais aimé qu’on brise ses illusions et il a toujours pris un malin plaisir à le faire avec le sourire aux lèvres. Son sourire, aujourd’hui, ressemble plutôt à une grimace.

— Tu reviens de Tarsus, bon sang ! Tu ressembles à peine à un être humain ! Est-ce si étrange de penser qu’on puisse vouloir prendre soin de toi ? Était-ce si horrible que tu ne puisses plus concevoir de… oh, Jim !

Sam agrippe son poignet encore caché sous une tonne de bandages, l’attire un peu plus près – et c’est la première fois qu’il accepte un contact étranger sans broncher, la première fois qu’il n’essaie pas de se dégager d’une prise qu’on lui impose parce que Sam est peut-être un lâche qui l’a abandonné mais il ne lui a jamais fait de mal ainsi. Et de reconnaître cette confiance implicite en son frère, cette foi infantile que Sam ne lui fera jamais de mal – ça le met tout simplement en rage.

(Il ferme les yeux et _Sam n’est plus qu’un point minuscule dans l’horizon terne, sourd aux cris qu’il pousse encore alors Jimmy prend le volant de la Corvette, les yeux brouillés de larmes, et fonce vers la silhouette de son frère, le dépasse en lui jetant un regard goguenard, un vicieux sentiment au ventre de vouloir aller plus loin que cet enfoiré, toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut et un jour, il sera comme sa mère, il ira plus loin que les étoiles elles-mêmes.)_

Jim fixe son étranger de frère avec un tel mépris que Sam le lâche, pâle et tremblant devant sa haine.

Son grand frère a toujours détesté qu’on mette ses précieuses illusions en pièces. Jim, pourtant, n’a presque rien à faire, à peine un pas pour écraser davantage les ruines de leur famille malheureuse. Et où chercher du bonheur, dira-t-il ? Winona n’a jamais été une mère présente, Oncle Frank est un connard alcoolique, George un cadavre dans l’espace, Sam a peint de sa haine les murs de leur maison et Jim…

— « Prendre soin de moi ? » ricane-t-il. Parce qu’il vous faut à tous les deux l’excuse d’un génocide presque planétaire pour revenir en courant et essayer d’être une famille à nouveau ?

Jim est un monstre.

Ca ne le surprend plus vraiment, à ce stade-ci.

— Êtes-vous donc tombés si bas, Sam ?

Cette fois, quand le visage de son frère se tord de rage, il n’a pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour _entendre Je te hais, espèce de monstre, je te hais, je te hais !_

* * *

(oh, let's go back to the start)

* * *

**Gary Mitchell**

Gary Mitchell est un véritable connard.

Pour préciser un peu les choses parce qu’il en a besoin, Gary est le genre de connard que dans une autre vie, une où sa mère n’aurait pas explosé dans un million d’étoiles et où Tarsus IV n’aurait jamais existé, Jim aurait sans doute toujours rêvé d’être. Malheureusement pour lui, il est coincé dans cette vie-ci où Gary est le connard qui le traîne de force en classe, s’assied sur ses genoux à la cantine, lui écrase le nez dans son assiette, ramène des potes dans son dortoir à des heures incroyables et n’hésite pas à lui casser la gueule dès que Jim joue à l’enfoiré sarcastique.

Gary Mitchell est le genre de trou du cul avec lequel on le confond perpétuellement et Jim l’adore autant qu’il le déteste. Le sentiment est évidemment partagé, ça se voit aux expressions que Gary affiche quand il lui envoie son crochet du droit dans la figure et à la drôle de tête que fait Bones quand Jim se traîne dans sa chambre – une simple chambre, putain, qu’est-ce qu’il ne donnerait pas pour un luxe pareil – pour grimacer quand ce dernier brandit les hypo-seringues.

— Tu réalises que ce type est sans doute la pire chose qu’il te soit jamais arrivée depuis ton entrée à l’Académie, gamin ? le sermonne Bones en lui refermant les coupures qu’il a sur le nez.

— Naaah, il est fun.

Hu. Il doit être bien parti s’il se met à dire de Gary qu’il est fun. Au-dessus de la lune. Loin dans l’espace. Jim pouffe de rire, ce qui lui vaut une nouvelle hypo-seringue plantée vicieusement dans son cou et il n’arrivera sans doute jamais à comprendre comment Bones fait pour lui infliger le plus de souffrance possible quand il lui injecte ses stupides médicaments malgré la tendresse de la main qui lui masse doucement la nuque. En même temps, chercher à comprendre son meilleur ami est parfois un défi qu’il n’a pas envie de relever alors Jim ferme les yeux sur les draps de Bones et les fantômes de Tarsus flottent au-dessus de lui sans l’atteindre.

Il marmonne quelque chose à propos de faire attention sans le vouloir vraiment : Dieu sait qu’on ne se débarrasse pas facilement des enfoirés comme Gary et contrairement à ce que sa triste histoire peut laisser croire, il n’aime pas voir les gens – les vrais gens, ceux qui comptent – partir. C’est triste à dire que Gary compte, par contre.

— T’es qu’une belle saloperie, lui siffle-t-il en guise de bonjour et Mitchell ricane sous sa paume.

Gary lui rappelle Kodos, dans un sens tordu qui n’appartient qu’à lui parce qu’il ricane de la même façon quand il envoie son poing dans la figure de quelqu’un, parce qu’il a le même sourire paternaliste quand on lui parle de choses qui ne l’intéressent pas et peut-être aussi parce qu’il mord plus qu’il n’embrasse. Il ignore quelle est l’histoire tordue qui se cache derrière ce genre de pulsions ou même s’il y en a une – honnêtement, avec ce qu’il porte déjà, il n’a pas envie de savoir. Gary répond à son propre besoin de violence comme un miroir, le pousse parfois plus loin qu’il ne le voudrait et Jim envie souvent cette liberté d’afficher la laideur de ses propres désirs. Jim lui envie l’assurance qu’il a d’être un monstre et la satisfaction atroce qui accompagne chaque moment de sa vie.

— T’es pas comme moi, Jimmy boy, lui susurre son ami dans un de ses rares moments d’humilité. T’es meilleur – une belle âme. P’tête que Starfleet pourra encore faire quelque chose de toi.

_(Tu es une belle âme, Jimmy. Ma sœur n’aurait pas dû te traiter comme ça. Mais c’est fini, maintenant, tu as une nouvelle vie ici. On peut… je sais que c’est un peu présomptueux de ma part mais on pourrait… essayer d’être une famille. Qu’est-ce que t’en dis ?)_

Gary est le premier depuis Tarsus à le lui rappeler. Jim le déteste et l’adore aussi pour ça, pour cet écœurant parfum que l’aîné porte autour du cou et qui sent les cadavres en décomposition dans les champs de céréales morts, pour son sourire un peu jauni par les drogues qu’il prend et son vicieux revers du droit, pour sa manie de le mordre juste sous la jugulaire quand il estime que Jim est un peu trop près – peu importe la force avec laquelle il pousse, Gary l’attire toujours contre lui et le couvre de bleus, de morsures.

Il a si peu d’amis – ceux qui comptent, pas les faux qu’il appelle ainsi pour se rassurer – si peu de personnes à l’avoir vue sous ses pires jours, à savoir à quoi il ressemble le quatre janvier et le dix-sept octobre, à l’avoir vu pleurer sans larmes et trembler en fermant les yeux.

_(Faut pas pleurer pour Sophie, Jay, ça sert à rien, ça la ramènera pas. Shhh, Jay, t’as besoin de garder ton eau, il faut que tu gardes ton – oh, Jay, ne pleure plus, on va trouver un moyen de s’en sortir, garde ton eau, tu sais que les larmes, ça sert à rien. Shhh, écoute-moi, tout va bien se passer, ferme les yeux, okay ? Quoiqu’il arrive, ferme les yeux.)_

— Ferme les yeux, Jimmy, lui intime Gary, ses lèvres posées sur la veine pulsante, les dents plongées dans sa chair durcie.

Jim obéit. Ses fantômes l’attendent en ricanant, bien cachés derrière ses paupières, et il lance le premier coup sans penser.

Quand Bones le supplie de cesser de voir Mitchell, Jim prends ses mesures sans protester parce que Gary et lui, c’est un sacré bordel qui s’envenime à chaque fois qu’ils se voient et aussi parce que Bones ne le supplie jamais. Le brun quitte sa vie comme il y est apparu, en souriant et lui plante un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres.

— N’oublie pas d’être un type bien, _Jimmy boy_ !

( _N’oublie pas de lui fermer les yeux, JT_.)

S’il garde Gary dans ses contacts d’urgences, juste après Bones, Win’ et Chris Pike, ça ne regarde personne d’autre que lui.

* * *

(running in circles, coming up tails)

* * *

**Gaila**

Sa relation avec Gaila est sans doute l’une des plus étranges et sans doute l’une des moins destructrices qu’il a eu le loisir de cultiver pendant toute sa misérable vie. Le souvenir de leur rencontre, à peine deux mois après s’être enrôlé dans Starfleet, restera pour toujours sa principale source de fous rires : il a renversé son Bloody Mary sur sa robe, elle lui a jeté le Cardassian Sunrise d’Uhura à la figure et à partir de là, c’est très flou. Le jour suivant, la demoiselle Orion lui a fait signe de le rejoindre à sa table et leur amitié s’est embarquée lorsqu’il lui a répondu avec le sourire. Le campus grouille très vite de rumeurs affriolantes sur leur couple sulfureux qui les font bien rire : ils se donnent l’un à l’autre sans complexe ni attachement, sans jalousie ni illusion et tout le monde est content, sauf Bones – mais ça, c’est normal. Jim va finir par croire que le sourire de son ami est définitivement cassé car même les plaisanteries hilarantes de Gaila ne parviennent pas à le dérider.

— Elle n’est pas drôle, t’as juste mauvais goût, grogne le médecin en lui lançant son oreiller à la figure.

— Et toi, t’es juste mauvaise langue, rétorque Jim en attrapant le projectile au vol. Comme d’habitude, il déserte son dortoir pour venir squatter la chambre individuelle de son ami, lequel montre les dents mais ne le fiche jamais dehors. Sans doute parce que la dernière fois qu’il l’a fait, Jim s’est retrouvé à passer la nuit dans une ruelle, le nez en sang et deux magnifiques yeux au beurre noir.

Gaila est spéciale, cependant, plus qu’il ne veut bien l’admettre. Il ne sait pas exactement ce qu’il retrouve à chaque fois qu’il l’entend rire, à chaque fois qu’elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, à chaque fois qu’elle plaisante et tourbillonne dans son uniforme rouge – ou alors, il sait trop bien et ça lui fait peur de mettre des mots sur ces sentiments-là.

_(Le moignon de Lara a commencé à pourrir et JT s’en veut de ne pas pouvoir stopper la gangrène : ils ont déjà coupé les bouts noircis, accroupis dans le noir de leur grotte, Lara a crié dans le tissu qu’ils lui ont mis entre les dents mais elle les a remercié quand ils ont enterrés les morceaux. Malgré leurs efforts, l’infection a repris et a gagné l’épaule, se propage petit à petit. La petite Sophie demande si ça fait mal mais Lara rit doucement en secouant la tête, affirme qu’elle ne sent rien.)_

Il préfère les rires à la tristesse qui rôde parfois sur les doux traits de l’Orion ; étant donné l’historique de sa race avec l’esclavage et les marchés noirs sordides, Jim ne doute pas qu’elle a eu un passé plus terrible que le sien, son amie à la peau verte. Alors, il fait semblant de ne pas l’entendre quand elle se réveille en sursaut et essuie sans commenter les traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues. Bones le taquine à se sujet, lui demande si la rumeur n’aurait pas raison de lui et si Jim le remballe un peu sèchement, c’est parce qu’il est convaincu que Gaila mérite bien mieux que lui.

_(Il n’a pas insisté quand Lara a refusé sa part. Il aurait dû. Peut-être qu’il se sentirait moins sale s’il l’avait fait. Elle le regarde avec une supplique dans les yeux mais il détourne les siens violemment, incapable de l’entendre supplier. Il a déjà du sang sur les mains, celui des hommes de main qui ont torturé Miramilli et celui des cannibales qui ont tranché le bras de Lara ; la mort a toujours été un châtiment, un moyen de perpétrer la douleur, la haine qui l’anime depuis toujours. Il est incapable de l’envisager comme action de grâce.)_

— Tu mérites mieux, ‘La, souffle-t-il dans le creux de sa jugulaire. C’est le dix-sept octobre, le jour où Starfleet a débarqué pendant que Kodos exécutait Jason devant ses yeux révoltés par tant d’horreur. Les officiers venus à leur rescousse ont marché dans sa cervelle.

— Tu veux en parler ? répond-elle en haussant un sourcil, aussi perspicace que d’habitude. Il soupire. Elle mérite mieux ou alors, il a eu un peu de chance dans ce monde de merde.

_(Il a étouffé le rire de Lara avec le tissu dans lequel elle avait mordu quand ils lui ont arraché le bras. Il a pressé le chiffon contre son visage pendant qu’il la serrait contre lui, ignorant les spasmes qui ont agité ses membres quand l’oxygène s’est mis à manquer. Il lui a soufflé des petits riens à l’oreille, le genre de murmures de réconfort qu’il offre chaque nuit à ses enfants et qui, s’ils ne veulent rien dire, lui donne le courage qu’il manque. Tommy garde les plus jeunes à l’extérieur, juste à l’entrée de leur grotte : ils sont à l’abri, tout ira bien, shhh, c’est bientôt fini. Il aurait bien voulu pleurer mais il leur faut garder le plus d’eau possible. C’est bientôt fini.)_

Elle le fixe sous ses longs cils, ses yeux sombres curieusement tendres mais pas intrusifs. Peut-être qu’il s’agit de l’unique personne dans l’univers tout entier destinée à le rencontrer qui puisse comprendre la douleur des passés avilis mais autant il n’a jamais été intéressé par l’histoire qu’il devine sombre et tragiquement morbide de Gary, autant l’idée d’abandonner la sienne à Gaila, de laisser partir des démons qu’il garde sous son lit pendant trop longtemps, a quelque chose de séduisant.

Et par conséquent, de terrifiant.

_(Ils ont enterrés Lara avec les autres. JT a pris soin de lui fermer les yeux pour éviter que la poussière ne s’y cache à jamais.)_

— Non.

Pas s’il peut l’en empêcher. Dans ses bras, Gaila fait un petit bruit de gorge pour marquer son accord et ferme ses délicates paupières vertes. Jim y pique deux baisers qui lui arrachent un rire cristallin, de ceux qu’il aimerait voir pour toujours accroché sur son visage.

_(Le rire de Lara encore dans les oreilles comme un timbre usé, il se demande en silence, une fois la nuit tombée sur leur caverne, s’il peut vraiment se prétendre meilleur que Kodos.)_

— Je crois que je t’aime, lui confie-t-elle avant son troisième Kobayashi Maru.

— C’est bizarre, a-t-il répondu en parfait connard qu’il est – parce que qui aime James « Traînée » Kirk, vraiment, sinon les causes désespérées ?

_(Et chaque moment avant que le sommeil ne le gagne, chaque fois que la question revient le hanter, Jim ferme les yeux et prétend de toutes ses forces ne pas connaître la réponse.)_

Il n’y a pas un moment, quand il repense à la douleur dans les yeux sombres de Gaila, où il ne se déteste pas de tout son être.

* * *

(heads on a silence apart)

* * *

**Christopher Pike**

Il se doute que Pike est au courant pour Tarsus : le type a lu tout ce qu’il a à savoir dans son casier judiciaire après tout et son statut est marqué au fer rouge de la confidentialité dans son dossier de candidature à Starfleet. Allez savoir, son mentor ne lui en parle jamais et Jim préfèrerait crever la bouche ouverte que de se confier à nouveau à propos de Tarsus. Il a déjà bien assez de mal à garder cette partie de sa vie derrière lui, ça plus le bordel avec sa mère morte en héroïne et son soulard d’oncle, rajouter Tarsus au cocktail est sans doute le meilleur moyen de lui faire perdre le peu de self-control qu’il a. Winona pince les lèvres quand il mentionne Chris ; il pense qu’elle craint que Pike finisse par cracher le morceau ou le confronter à ce sujet.

— Christopher Pike ? ricane-t-elle quand il trouve le courage de lui mentionner – c’est laid, la grimace de fureur sur son visage fatigué, encore plus laid que la tristesse qu’elle porte toujours sur son cœur. Pas de risque, c’est un lâche.

_(Espèce de lâche ! Ce ne sont que des gosses !)_

Il n’a pas compris à l’époque. Il n’est même pas sûr de comprendre après le fiasco du Narada et le semi-aveu de Chris devant le vieux cliché digital de lui et sa mère jeunes adultes, ivres et insouciants. Jim est certain d’une chose, par contre : son père sait qu’il a vécu le génocide Tarsus et ça le fout tout simplement en rogne.

— Est-ce que ça t’a seulement traversé l’esprit ? accuse-t-il en piquant un ravioli.

Face à lui, l’amiral Pike pince les lèvres. Jim a envie de quitter en courant le restaurant discret auquel ils ont accepté de se rencontrer. C’est la seconde fois en l’espace de deux semaines qu’il accepte l’invitation de son – son père, bon sang, ça va lui demander un certain temps d’adaptation – et il commence à regretter sa propre faiblesse. Putain, c’est l’homme qui l’a mis au monde, qui l’a tenu dans ses bras alors qu’il avait à peine quelques heures et que sa mère se désintégrait dans l’espace, qui lui a offert une seconde chance et l’a soutenu sans broncher durant ses années à l’Académie : ça doit bien compter pour quelque chose ?

— Nous avons eu les informations si tard, marmonne Chris, le nez piqué vers son assiette. Quand mon vaisseau est arrivé sur les lieux, les survivants avaient déjà été évacués. On s’est chargé de… de ce qu’il restait.

Jim se souvient de ça, oui.

_(Des cadavres jonchant les rues, les cris d’Oncle Samuel qui résonnent dans l’air immobile, elles sont mortes, pourquoi sont-elles mortes, pourquoi pas toi, pourquoi elles et pas toi, l’un des leur, rends-moi mes filles, espèce de monstre, RENDS-MOI MES FILLES !)_

Il se souvient et ça l’écœure.

_(Les mains aimantes de son oncle qui lui tordent violemment le poignet, le regard fou de rage, le poing qui s’abat sur sa tempe, encore et encore. Il a du sang dans la bouche et se dit alors qu’il tousse dans la poussière que c’est un peu ironique : entre sa mère qui l’a abandonné et Frank qui lui a couvert le corps de bleus, c’est Oncle Samuel qui gagne à mettre fin à sa misérable existence.)_

Il aimerait demander pourquoi mais ça voudrait dire parler, faire sortir des vieux démons et prouver au monde entier qu’il se laisse encore affecter par les fantômes de son passé. Ca aurait pu être acceptable pour Cadet Kirk, ce délinquant sorti de Trou-du-cul-ville en Iowa, mais il est capitaine, héros maintenant. C’est le genre d’épreuve dont il est censé ressortir plus fort, pas vrai ?

_(Oh, ironie !)_

Chris lui lance un misérable sourire qui ne contient aucune joie – bon sang, il lui ressemble quand il fait ça, c’est dingue. Comment a-t-il pu ne pas le remarquer avant ?

— Tu m’aurais écouté, si j’étais venu à toi à ce moment-là ? Tu aurais laissé un étranger s’incruster si facilement dans ta vie ?

Ah ça, _certainement pas_. Ca n’excuse son lâche de père en rien, cependant : il n’était qu’un gosse, traumatisé et affamé. Est-ce que cela ne valait pas quelque chose, à l’époque ? Est-ce que le délinquant stupide qu’il est devenu par la suite méritait davantage une perche tendue que le gamin maigre et aux yeux effrayés qu’il a été ?

— Tu te cherches juste des excuses, lui reproche Jim, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

— J’en suis conscient, réplique Chris, les yeux doux de culpabilité. Sois sûr d’une chose, toutefois : mon affection pour toi n’a jamais changé. Je suis un mauvais père, c’est vrai, mais tu n’as jamais cessé d’être mon fils. Et tu ne cesseras jamais de l’être.

Jim ferme les yeux et repousse son assiette. Il n’a plus faim, tout à coup.

( _Ironie, ironie, délicieuse ironie,_ Jimmy boy _: ce sont toujours ceux que nous aimons le plus qui nous font le plus de mal_.)

* * *

(tell me you love me, come back and haunt me)

* * *

**Spock Prime**

OK, le concept de cette « fusion mentale Vulcaine » mériterait d’être explicité un chouïa dans le dictionnaire Vulcain-Standard parce que le Roller Coster dans lequel Spock – le vieux Spock, celui qui vient d’un univers parallèle où George Kirk était son père et putain, rien que ça c’est ultra bizarre comme concept – l’a embarqué mérite à lui seul un avertissement en néons lumineux criant DANGER. A éviter si vous êtes sensible à la lumière, sujet à faire des crises d’épilepsies ou tout autre connerie du genre et surtout peu recommandable si vous n’êtes pas prêt à vous faire bombarder d’émotions compactes comme des briques, le genre qui vous pèsent bien lourd sur l’estomac des semaines après l’acte. Qui a dit que les Vulcains ne ressentaient rien, sous leur logique lourdingue ? Qu’on se méfie de ceux qui affirmeraient une chose pareille, ce sont soit des menteurs soit des abrutis.

Et aussi, oubliez toutes les notions d’intimité que vous puissiez imaginer. Ca n’existe pas quand vous êtes psi-null, que vous n’avez jamais pensé à ordonner votre esprit et que vous vous retrouvez obligé de le partager avec un Vulcain bien décidé à vous faire rentrer dans le crâne que vous êtes destiné à être capitaine d’un vaisseau et à sauver le monde – même si pour ce faire, vous avez besoin de jouer la carte du connard le plus odieux de la galaxie devant un type qui vient de voir sa planète annihilée et sa mère mourir, probablement dans d’atroces souffrances.

Gary serait fier de lui, tiens.

Jim n’est pas fier de lui, même s’il a agit pour une soi-disant bonne cause. A vrai dire, le simple fait de penser à Spock et à la scène du pont lui donner envie de se rouler en boule et mourir pour de bon ; les regards noirs d’Uhura et les lèvres désapprobatrices de Bones n’aident en rien. Alors quand il recroise Spock, l’autre parce que le Spock de son univers ne veut probablement plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, il ne sait pas ce qui le retient de lui balancer son crochet du droit dans la figure.

_(La neige sous ses genoux, les droits tremblants qui touchent sa tempe comme il a l’impression qu’on l’a déjà fait un millier de fois, Nero, Vulcain, matière rouge, non, non, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait, Capitaine, Jim, j’ai toujours été et serait toujours, comment m’as-tu trouvé ?)_

Bon, d’accord, ça c’est un mensonge : il sait parfaitement ce qui le retient. Ca ne rend pas les choses plus faciles pour autant.

Il a su rien qu’à l’horreur silencieuse sur le visage ridé que Spock avait vu bien plus que ce qu’il n’aurait dû voir dans son esprit chaotique et le simple fait que cet homme si étranger, si familier, soit au courant de faits sur lui que Jim refuse de s’avouer, des choses que même son meilleur ami dans l’univers tout entier ne sait pas – ça le rend nauséeux.

Spock Prime ne dit rien de Tarsus pourtant et ce silence fait naître en lui une idée étrange, presque saugrenue qu’il ne veut pas mettre en mots tellement elle le révolte.

_(Tu te crois où, petite saloperie ? Tu te crois unique parce que ton idiote de mère s’est fait exploser pour jouer les héroïnes ? Laisse-moi t’apprendre un truc, Jimmy, la meilleure leçon que tu dois recevoir dans ta vie : tu n’es pas unique, tu n’es pas spécial, tu n’es rien de plus qu’un parasite qui, pour une raison qui me dépasse, a fini dans mes pattes. Alors, arrête de chouiner !)_

L’idée même qu’un autre lui-même ait pu vivre de telles horreurs le révulse de tout son être. Tarsus est son enfer personnel, marqué au fer rouge sur sa peau d’adolescent mal nourri : il en est ressorti grandi, sinon durci par ces fameuses leçons du monde et la première (tu n’as rien de spécial) lui a toujours paru si immuable que simplement envisager la possibilité du contraire lui donne le goût d’une trahison dégueulasse.

Alors Jim serre les lèvres parce que demander serait savoir et non, la connaissance ne vaut pas le prix du peu de raison qui lui reste. Jim serre les dents et ferme les yeux. (Si tu entends du bruit, Tommy, tu cours droit devant toi et tu ne te retournes pas.)

Il espère, très égoïstement, que Spock ne cherchera pas à comprendre sa froideur.

_(Quoiqu’il arrive, compris ? Tu ne te retournes pas !)_

Il espère. Et il repense au Kirk de l’autre monde, à ses yeux noisettes et son sourire, à ses « tu te souviens ? », à tous les sentiments que le Spock de ce monde là ressentait pour ce Jim Kirk ; il y repense et se sent sali par sa propre destinée.

_(Cours, gamin, cours.)_

* * *

(oh and I rush to the start)

* * *

**Leonard McCoy**

Les traitements ont mis un point d’honneur à le débarrasser de toutes les marques qu’il a obtenues sur Tarsus. A l’époque, il était trop faible pour protester, shooté à dix sortes de médicaments différents et irrationnellement, c’est une des décisions qu’il regrette de ne pas avoir pu prendre. Certes, il lui reste ses souvenirs et Dieu sait qu’il est incapable de s’en défaire mais la mémoire humaine est une chose fragile ; Jim a toujours aimé le contact de la matière. La terre sous ses pieds, le vent dans ses cheveux, les cicatrices sur sa peau… des petites choses liées à la sensation grisante, merveille d’être en vie, malgré toutes ces épreuves.

Les deux lignes blanchâtres qui se regardent en miroir sur ses avant-bras ne sont qu’une autre preuve.

Il n’a jamais raconté l’histoire de celles-là à personne, à part au psychothérapeute que les médecins lui avaient collé parce que soigner un enfant affamé et traumatisé demande certainement du temps mais gérer un patient violent et enclin au suicide va un peu au-delà de leur compétences. Jim a des souvenirs épars mais vifs de cette période là où il passait des journées presque entières attachées à son lit, loin de tout objet coupant ou contondant et sous un régime strict de médicaments non-additifs. En rétrospective, il n’en est pas vraiment fier mais reprocher à un ado qui venait d’endurer la maladie, la mort de ses proches, la famine et la torture de ne plus avoir aucune volonté de vivre… il lui a fallu des semaines entières de thérapie pour qu’il se sorte de la spirale infernale dans laquelle la vie l’avait plongé mais il s’en est sorti.

Avec deux cicatrices jumelles dans le creux des poignets, de fines traces argents sur une peau blafarde, mais il s’en est sorti.

_(Une des gamines avait la gangrène, vous savez. Elle était en train de crever, on était tous en train de crever. Qu’est-ce que vous auriez fait, à ma place, m’sieur le toubib ?)_

Il n’en a jamais parlé à personne, s’est toujours efforcé de porter des bracelets ou ce genre de breloques pour éviter d’attirer l’attention dessus. Quand il est finalement entré à l’Académie, les uniformes règlementaires étaient à longues manches – de petites grâces – ce qui l’a ôté d’un poids dont il n’avait pas conscience jusqu’à ce moment. Avec le temps, elles s’effacent un peu dans le coin de sa tête, sous ses éternelles manches longues et bracelets ; aussi, quand Bones lui intercepte le poignet avec force, Jim se prend à rougir sous les yeux qui s’agrandissent.

Pourquoi faut-il que Bones soit médecin, entre toutes les professions que l’univers a à leur offrir ? Bien sûr qu’il sait à quoi ce genre de cicatrice ressemble et évidemment qu’il sait ce que ça veut dire. Ce que ça a voulu dire. Ce que ça ne veut plus dire aujourd’hui – merde, il s’embrouille.

— Jim… commence Bones, curieusement hésitant.

Il retire violemment son poignet, incapable de faire face à son meilleur ami alors que l’inévitable le frappe sur le coin du nez. Jim n’ignore pas qu’il ne peut pas garder ça pour lui indéfiniment mais il n’est pas prêt à ouvrir l’écluse pour tout voir inondé ensuite ; pas maintenant.

— Laisse tomber, Bones, rétorque-t-il. Ses mains tremblent dans ses poches.

Bones, le ciel le bénisse, n’insiste pas ce soir-là et quand il tente d’insister, parce que c’est Bones et Bones ne le laisse pas tranquille, Jim ouvre sa stupide grande gueule et dit des choses qu’il regrette par la suite, rien que pour le plaisir de voir les dents de Bones se serrer de rage devant ses mots d’injustice.

_(Je regrette juste… vous savez ? Je suppose que tout le monde doit ressentir ça, maintenant. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir pu mourir avec eux.)_

Il n’est qu’un connard. Bones mérite bien mieux que ça et Jim se sait égoïste de s’accrocher à lui si fort, de le serrer dans ses bras tremblants, de laisser les mains du médecin flâner dans ses cheveux courts, de frémir quand Bones l’appelle « Trésor » avec son accent de séducteur sudiste. Il sait tout cela et envoie tout balader dès que cela le dérange un peu trop longtemps.

Ils se disputent souvent à ce sujet. Bones veut savoir ce qui l’a cassé à ce point, Jim lui dit d’aller se faire foutre, ça finit avec un des deux foutant le camp sans donner de nouvelles pendant une semaine (souvent Jim) ou de longues soirées où ils boivent leurs soucis jusqu’au sol et l’un dort sur un canapé (toujours Jim). Il y a aussi des regards fatigués (Bones), des vagues tentatives d’excuses (les deux) et un effort pour se faire pardonner d’avoir posé les mêmes questions ou d’avoir répondu les mêmes réponses (les deux aussi).

Et puis, il y a Nero, Pike, Vulcain, Jim qui devient Capitaine de l’Entreprise. Comme une conséquence mal dosée, Bones se retrouve grommelant à ses côtés et tout serait presque parfait s’il n’y avait pas cet air lointain dans ses yeux, ce vague souci qui se présente à lui quand quelque chose l’intrigue depuis longtemps, un puzzle qu’il ne parvient pas à résoudre. Jim lui intime d’attacher sa ceinture et lui envoie un clin d’œil – il se promet de lui en parler. Plus tard.

_(Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, les récoltes ? Tu te fais des idées, Jimmy. Elles sont juste un peu plus mauvaises cette année, c’est tout. Ca s’arrangera l’année prochaine.)_

Plus tard devient huit mois plus tard et après Nibiru, les éléments s’enchaînent trop vite pour qu’il souffle.

Puis son père meurt, Marcus essaie de les tuer et réussit presque, Khan essaie de les tuer et dans le cas de Jim, réussit tout court. Sa vie pourrait difficilement devenir pire que ça mais à son réveil – pardon, sa résurrection parce qu’apparemment, il était mort – il voit le visage dévasté de Bones au-dessus de sa tête et tout ce à quoi il pense, c’est d’à quel point il a complètement foiré son coup.

En rétrospective, c’est plutôt miraculeux de s’en être si peu mal sorti.

Le sang de Khan a envoyé son corps à moitié mort dans une espèce de séquence régénératrice, ont expliqué les médecins qui se sont acharnés sur lui pendant ses deux semaines de coma. C’est un peu comme de naître à nouveau, dans un corps neuf, et ça implique une thérapie monstrueuse avec des sessions de rééducation dantesques qui le laissent trop épuisé pour parler avec cohérence. Il progresse assez vite, ce qui pourrait être un effet secondaire du sang du super-humain et alarme McCoy – Jim veut juste sortir de ce putain de lit.

_(Je ne peux pas garantir que ça cessera de faire mal un jour, Jim, mais je peux promettre une chose : la vie en vaut la peine.)_

Il met du temps à s’en rendre compte, probablement parce qu’il passe des siècles à dormir – bon sang, Jim, tu ne récupères pas d’une chute, tu étais mort ! – mais séquence régénératrice veut apparemment dire que le sang de Khan a pris sur lui d’effacer toutes les imperfections cutanées : les témoins de sa jeunesse de délinquant sur ses phalanges, les marques jamais effacée du fouet dans son dos, les vieilles griffes sur ses rotules… Même les restes des coups d’Oncle Frank se sont effacé sur sa peau désormais parfaitement lisse.

Les cicatrices sur ses bras aussi ont disparu. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi en penser quand il examine ses poignets, tente de se rappeler à quoi ils ressemblaient avant qu’il ne décide d’y planter un scalpel. Un jour, Bones intercepte son regard et devine, comme d’habitude, ce qui le ronge.

— Je ne suis pas désolé, tu sais, lui réplique-t-il sans son venin habituel.

Jim ne demande pas si c’était pour l’avoir tiré d’un endroit d’où on ne revient jamais ou pour ne plus avoir à contempler les vestiges de son indulgence, la laide preuve qu’un jour, Jim Kirk n’a plus eu confiance en la vie. Il a juste envie de tenir cet homme dans ses bras et de l’embrasser pour l’éternité.

_(Je regrette d’avoir à vous l’annoncer, Monsieur Kirk, mais Miramilli Zanders a été retrouvée mis fin à ses jours il y a plusieurs jours de cela. Elle a laissé une note à votre attention avant de commettre ce geste regrettable. S’il y a quoique ce soit que nous pouvons faire pour vous…)_

Il demande à voir Chris à la place. Bones râle pour la forme mais le conduit au cimetière, l’écoute s’étouffer dans ses récriminations, ses pleurs sans larmes, enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux pendant que Jim hurle son incompréhension à la face de l’univers. Il ne le mérite pas mais lui agrippe tout de même la main, refuse de le laisser partir cette fois encore.

— Reste avec moi ? supplie faiblement le capitaine.

(‘Assure-toi que j’ai bien les yeux fermés, JT.’ _Signé Mira_.)

Bones sourit un peu tristement et embrasse ses doigts blafards avec révérence, comme pour lui dire affectueusement qu’il n’est qu’un idiot. Ca serait bien son genre.

— D’accord, Jim. D’accord.

( _D’accord, JT_.)

Demain, Jim prendra le peu qui lui reste de courage dans ses paumes moites et parlera à Bones des deux lignes qui ont barré ses avant-bras si longtemps, parlera du fouet Kodos et de son haleine de chacal, de Miramilli qui a fait la même chose, de Kev, Jay et Tommy qui sont encore vivants quelque part, de Lara qui est morte sous ses doigts, de Sophie et des autres gosses qui sont morts pendant qu’ils couraient. Il évoquera Oncle Samuel et Tante Clara, Lizzie et Vicky, les gamins avec qui il jouait pendant son temps libre. Il prendra une grande inspiration et commencera son histoire par « Quand j’avais douze ans, ma mère m’a envoyé vivre chez mon oncle sur Tarsus IV. »

Et peut-être, quand il aura terminé son sinistre conte, que Bones ne voudra plus le laisser partir, qu’il le couvrira de « Je suis là, je ne vais nulle part » et sèchera les larmes qui se seront égarées sur ses joues.

( _N’oublie pas de lui fermer les yeux_.)

Demain, Jim le sait, il prononcera Tarsus IV sans avoir peur.

En attendant, il ferme les yeux.

* * *

(running in circles, chasing our tails)  
(coming back as we are)


End file.
